1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses for fans, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for fans used in a server.
2. Description of Related Art
One or more fans are used for cooling in a computer or a server. Usually, the fans are secured to a mounting frame, and the mounting frame is secured to a chassis of the computer or the server with screws, which is laborious and time consuming. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.